Edward Vs Edward
by Dearheart
Summary: Once upon a blank piece of paper, two very different characters from two very different fandoms happened to bump into each other. One was an alchemist with height issues. The other was a vampire with no fangs. Chaos and comical verbal attacks ensued.


**A/N:** Just something fun I whipped up while dealing with some mild writer's block. This goes out to all of you who are Team Edward...ELRIC! Because when HE glistens in the sun, IT'S BADASS. No offense to the Twilighters, but our awesome, butt-kicking, short-ranting Ed was around long before Mr. Sparklepants was even a speck of glitter in Stephanie Meyer's eye. (And in my humble opinion, Arakawa totally PWNS Meyer as a storyteller. Heck, Fullmetal Alchemist pwns Twilight in EVERY conceivable way...)

Anyway, this isn't meant to be a masterpiece or to be taken seriously in any way. This is just something ridiculous and fun for you to read when you're bored or in need of some giggles. Enjoy, my lovelies!

* * *

**Edward vs. Edward**

Once upon a blank piece of paper, two very different characters from two very different fandoms happened to bump into each other.

One was short (but don't tell him that!), had long blond hair pulled back in a braid and wore a striking red overcoat. The other was tall, bronze-haired and wore a T-shirt with "I'm 2 sexy 4 my sparklz" printed on the front. The only traits they had in common were their genders, golden eyes, first names and the utter shock of meeting each other. Both gasped dramatically, pointed a finger at the other and yelled,

"IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!"

"IT'S EDWARD ELRIC!"

After shouting the obvious truth to the world (hey, this is the realm of fan fiction! Of **course** they'd recognize each other right away!), the two Edwards stood in stunned silence and scrutinized each other carefully.

_Wow, he really IS as short as I've heard he is..._ Edward Cullen mused, scratching his pale, glistening, perfectly-sculpted chin. (Fangirls across the globe instantly went into cardiac arrest.)

Edward Elric simply gulped. _He's ...tall._

After another minute or two of uncomfortable silence and sneaking peripheral glances at each other, at the same moment, one thought flashed through their minds:

_I bet he thinks_ he's _the better Edward._

And then:

_Hehe. We'll just have to find out then, won't we?_

Evil smirks spread across their faces. This could be fun.

They turned to each other, fake grins barely hiding the glint in their eyes.

"Hey there."

"Hey."

Edward Cullen casually smoothed back his hair and flashed a smile. (And in hospitals around the world, thousands of defibrillators were needed for the fangirls I mentioned earlier.) "Dude, I'm a vampire."

Edward Elric snickered. "Yeah, without fangs..." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked the fang-less vampire.

"Er, I said I'm an alchemist!" The teenager's face transformed back into a picture of innocence, complete with a halo and a bright grin. Edward Cullen raised his eyebrows in suspicion, but soon shrugged it off and graced the universe with another charmingly crooked smile...one that was just a bit smug, if you squinted hard. (And I won't bother mentioning what happened to all the fangirls this time.)

"Hey, do you have a car? 'Cause, like, I have one. It's a Volvo. And it's almost as shiny as I am."

"Pfft. Who needs a Volvo to go places when you got legs?" Edward Elric shot him a smile that was twice as smug and reached down to wipe a bit of dirt off one of his well-worn boots in not-so-subtle emphasis; then he straightened and looked his rival full in the face, one eyebrow raised.

Edward Cullen narrowed his eyes.

This was _war._

Before long, the smart remarks were flying back and forth, thick and fast as gunfire.

"I have superpowers, telepathy and total hawtness."

"I've got looks, brains, alchemy, martial art skills and a personality."

"I have golden eyes and a godlike figure and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, HOLD IT. There's only ONE Edward around here who's allowed to have golden eyes and that's ME."

"Says who?"

"Says the Edward who _had them first_, that's who."

"Well, I bet you don't have cold, hard, pale-white skin that sparkles in the sun."

"Who needs sparkles when you've got automail?"

"I'm practically perfect in every way."

"I don't NEED to be perfect for people to like me. OR fall in love with me."

"I'm madly in love with a beautiful, perfect, special snowflake named Bella Swan..."

"Heh, really? I thought her name was Mary Sue."

"Grrrrr..."

"And anyway, I've got a hot mechanic named Winry who could kick her whiny butt ANY day...with nothing but a wrench!"

"At least I know how to woo a woman."

"At least I don't stalk the girl I'm interested in."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm emo and angsty and have a tortured soul."

"Well _I'm_ emo and angsty and have a tortured soul for a REASON."

"Pfft. You're just a dumb anime character..."

"Well _you're_ just a fake vampire - no, strike that. You're a carnivorous disco ball."

"Well _I'm_ invincible!"

"_I'm_ believable!"

"I sparkle!"

"I do short rants!"

"I _sparkle!_"

"Who CARES!"

"_I have more fangirls than you!_"

"I have more character depth than you could ever HOPE to have!"

"...I'm **tall**."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO TINY YOU CAN SQUISH THEM LIKE AN ANT, YOU SPARKLY CREEP?"

"Pipsqueak!"

"Pansy!"

"SHRIMP!"

"THAT'S _JUMBO SHRIMP_ TO YOU, JERK!..."

"**Are you in need of assistance, Edward Elric?**" A deep, booming, obnoxiously cheerful voice sent the verbal attacks (and the dialog-heavy fanfic) to a big, screeching halt.

Wide-eyed and startled out of their heated argument, the two testosterone junkies turned to see who'd interrupted them.

To put it all in a nutshell, the newcomer had no shirt on and looked like a cross between Mr. Clean and Arnold Schwarzenegger. There was one blond curl sitting atop his shiny scalp. He also had a thick mustache and several pink sparklies floating around his head. (Don't ask.)

There was another person, too; a teenage girl with blond hair and flashing blue eyes. Flip-flops, cargo pants, greasy mechanic's gloves...it was obvious she didn't really care what she wore as long as it was comfortable and good for getting messy in.

"Edward, you idiot!" she yelled, brandishing a wrench in one hot-tempered fist. "If you go and start fighting and wreck your automail again, _so help me_, I will give you another concussion!"

Edward E. slapped a palm to his face and groaned, "Why _them_, of all people? Well, I guess I should be glad that jerk of a colonel didn't show up, too..."

Edward C. just blinked and stared at them in confusion. "Uhh...who are you?"

"Who am I?" boomed the Mr. Clean/Arnold Schwarzenegger/shirtless person, stumping towards them with earth-shaking footsteps like a big, friendly elephant. "I am Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist!" He stopped in front of the baffled "vampire", struck a pose and happily flexed his bulging muscles one or two times for good measure. The number of pink sparkles increased.

Edward C. shook his head, took another look at the man and promptly freaked out. (Remember how prone he is to bipolar-type mood swings? Uh-huh.)

"Y-y-w-h-hey!" he spluttered, pointing a shaking finger at Armstrong. "Y-you have sparkles! And a godlike figure! That's MY thing! You stole my shtick!"

"FOOL!" Armstrong thundered. He bent down to meet Edward C's crazed eyes and pointed a large finger right at his nose. "These sparkles and this godlike figure have been PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS! This was my shtick before you even EXISTED, lover-boy!"

"Hey, Ed?" The girl pulled off her gloves and came up to Edward E. (who still looked far from thrilled), stopping at his side to throw a skeptical glance at the _other_ Edward (who was still freaking out about the massive, sparkly bodybuilder).

"Who's that guy? He kinda creeps me out."

"You don't wanna know, Winry," he sighed. "You don't wanna know..."

**~ The End ~**


End file.
